


My Winter Song

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quistis escapes from Balamb Garden's Midwinter party and finds some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is set after the game.

**My Winter Song**

Quistis let out a sigh and slipped out of the ballroom. She was not in the mood for a party. In truth, Midwinter held more bad memories than good for her. Other than the Midwinters spent at the orphanage, she didn't think she had any happy ones. Besides, there were other reasons she wasn't really in the mood to deal with her friends and the significant others. In the past year since the Sorceress War, things had changed among the group. Part of it was the pairing off of just about everyone. And Quistis had paired off too. That was part of the problem.

Because Quistis was currently dating Seifer. Over the course his trials the two of them had formed a bickering friendship, in part spurned by the fact that Quistis was trying to help him and Matron. By the time Seifer returned to Garden, the friendship had begun turning to romance, and the others hadn't really understood. Quistis wasn't surprised by some of it, but she hadn't expected them to be so against the idea that they had couldn't accept that she was happy. Only Rinoa was really on her side about this.

So escaping the party seemed like a good idea despite the fact that she wasn't dressed for the cold weather outside. She had taken the time to procure a bottle of the ice wine that was being served as well as a glass for herself. Leaning against the balcony railing, Quistis struggled to get the bottle open. A pair of larger hands came around her own and took the bottle from her.

"Need some help, Quisty?" Seifer grinned at her as he effortlessly opened the bottle.

"Thanks." She held out her glass.

Seifer poured her some wine and then set the bottle down and wrapped his trench coat around her shoulders. At her questioning look, he shrugged and then poured himself a glass of wine.

"You were shivering. Pretty as your blue dress is, it isn't exactly appropriate for the weather." Seifer set the bottle down and leaned against the balcony rail, facing her.

Quistis grinned at him. "Formal attire for women doesn't exactly take the weather into consideration."

"Clearly." He sipped at the wine. "Got sick of the lovebirds inside?"

She just shrugged. "I've never been one for these parties."

"Uh huh."

Quistis sipped her own wine. "So what are you doing out here then? Fuujin and Raijin were hanging out opposite the refreshment table."

It was Seifer's turn to shrug. "I'd just get in the way of Raijin attempting to woo Fuu. He's keeps stumbling over his own feet when anyone else is around."

"Right."

They stood together, sipping their wine and watching the ocean. Somehow as time passed, Quistis ended up leaning against Seifer with his arm wrapped around her. Seifer tugged lightly on one of her ringlets, prompting Quistis to look at him.

"Happy Midwinter, Quisty."

He kissed her before she could respond, and Quistis kissed him back, tangling her fingers in his hair. It was long past time that she started making good memories of Midwinter again, and this seemed like a good place to start.


End file.
